1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to beam scanning for errors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fabrication of semiconductor integrated circuits usually includes a process of exposing a circuit pattern on a mask using an electron beam exposure apparatus. During exposure, various errors (e.g., position or size errors) may occur with respect to the electron beam. These errors may be caused by stage shift or mask sliding. Attempts have been made to address these errors. According to one technique, the circuit pattern is exposed to a blank mask, a process is performed, and then measurement is taken in an attempt to detect an error of the electron beam. This technique is costly and time consuming.